Young Love
by MmStormer
Summary: What would happen if Zuko and Katara knew each other when they were younger? What would happen if they were split up? Would they meet again? If so, how and what would happen?
1. Chapter 1

Young Love

**Chapter 1**

A huge Southern Water Tribe ship sailed towards the Earth Kingdom for trading to see if they could stock up on a variety of food, especially with winter knocking on the door.

"Don't worry, Kya." Hadoka, a well-built, brown-haired and blue-eyed man, told his wife.

"I know. It's just that I have a bad feeling that something is going to go wrong. Our baby that is o the way could die, or this ship could get stopped by some fire nation navy ships. Who knows? I just worry…"Kya put her hand on her belly and stroked it gently.

"It'll be all right. Just you wait and see." Hadoka reassured Kya.

"Hey, Mom, can I feel the baby?" asked a boy that had just turned one last moon.

With a laugh, Kya replied, "Sure, Sokka. Just be careful. If you put you hand here, you can feel the baby kicking."

"Mom, what are you going to call the baby?" a curious Sokka asked.

Hadoka looked at Kya, then at Sokka. "If it's a girl, we're going to call her Katara. If it's a boy…hmm…we haven't decided on that yet." Hadoka and Kya shared a loving gaze and both laughed.

"I hope I'll have a little sister." Sokka told his parents, and then ran off leaving his parents smiling.

**********

Later that night, clouds were brewing over the horizon as Kya stood out on deck, gazing up unto the heavens above. It was a new moon, so the sparkling diamonds in the sky shown bright and they glittered in the velvet sky. Kya's Australian sapphire blue eyes landed upon a shooting star and she whispered, "Please, let my baby be delivered somewhere safe."

***********

Many hours later, before the sun was going o rise, the dark clouds that had been brewing on the horizon had encircled above the ship, whipping it to and fro with numerous waved. And the sky went black. Winds howled in rage and waters churned violently.

Kya whiskered herself onto the deck, trying to see what had caused her to be thrown out of her bed.

"Kya, you have to get bellow deck! It's not safe out here!" Hadoka yelled above the raging winds.

"I thought I heard something calling my name out here! It felt like I'm supposed to-" Kya was swept off her feet by an enormous wave that carried her to the depths of the ocean. Struggling to breath, the waves pounded her back bellow the water's surface with every delivered blow.

"Kya! Kya!" Hadoka screamed, his eyes probing the whipping waters bellow. But no sign of his wife could be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Young Love**

**Chapter 2**

The sun was just starting to grace the world with its warm rays of life-giving sunlight. And on a Fire Nation beach walked an elegant woman with silky back hair, amber-golden eyes, and milky-white skin. With her walked a two year-old boy with similar feature. The boy's raven black hair was not in it's usual top knot, but I hung freely over the boy's forehead.

"Can I run ahead, Mother?" the two year-old boy asked.

"Okay, Zuko. Just make sure that you don't go too far." But before Princess Ursa finished speaking, Zuko was already running along the waters edge laughing with joy. "My sweet Zuko…" Princess Ursa whispered to herself as she looked lovingly at her son as the blue ocean water splashed all about him. _Blue suites him well. _Princess Ursa thought to herself.

Ursa shuffled her feet threw the white sand and with every step, she paused and wiggled her toes in the sand, enjoying every moment to have her feet free of the shoes she had to wear in the palace, and to be free from the hard floors as well.

Spotting a pretty seashell, Ursa bent down to pick it up.

"Mother! Come quick!" Ursa hear Zuko yell.

Quickly, Ursa rushed to her boy, as quickly as she could, to find Zuko on his knees supporting a tan, pregnant woman's head in his lap. "Mother, I found her washed up on the shore." Zuko told his mother as she knelt down by her son.

"She's from one of the Water Tribes, judging by her clothing. I don't know how she could have possibly gotten all the way out here, but we have to help her." Ursa told her son.

A fearful look came to her son's eyes, "But…what about Dad? Or the Fire Lord? They'll kill her and her baby."

"Then we'll make sure that we won't tell them and keep it our little secret. Come on; let's get her to my room." Ursa said, as she started to put the tan woman's arm around her shoulder.

"Who are you?" The tan woman asked.

"We're your friends. We won't let anyone hurt you. Come on; we have to get you to my room before anyone sees you." Ursa told the woman. "When we get there and you are safe, then we can properly introduce ourselves."

Ursa and Zuko helped the tan woman as she hobbled in pain as the walked towards the servant's entrance for the royal palace. Seeing one of the workers, Ursa told him, "Please help me carry this woman to my quarters. And when you're done, get a doctor. Tell _no one_ of this woman; not even the Fire Lord, or my husband." The man nodded and did as his Princess wished obediently, for she was nice to all of the workers and they would be willing to do _anything_ for her.

When Ursa reached her room, accompanied by the male servant carrying the tan woman and her son, she told the worker, "Please lay her on the bed, gently. Then, go and get the doctor. Tell him I asked for him." And so the worker went to fetch the doctor through the servant's passage ways.

Princess Ursa now turned to the tan woman lying on red silks and her son's hand lay upon the woman's belly and the woman smiled. "It's going to be a girl." Zuko told the woman with a smile. The woman nodded with a loving smile, for she thought she had felt her baby kiss where the boy had laid his hand.

"What is your name, young one?" the woman asked the little boy kindly.

"My name is Zuko." The boy replied. Then he pointed towards his mother. "And tha's my mother, Princess Ursa."

"Please, call me Ursa." The Princess told the woman.

"What's your name?" Zuko asked the pregnant woman.

"My name is Kya." The woman told the curious boy.

"What are you going to name the baby?" Zuko asked Kya.

"I'm going to name her Katara, Sokka." Kya replied.

"Why did you call me Sokka?" Zuko asked Kya.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that…my son, Sokka, asked me that same question the day before I was washed off the ship's deck by a wave." Kya told Zuko.

"Don't worry; I'm sure your family is safe." Ursa told Kya, "You will be safe here. None of the workers would go against me, unlike the Fire Lord, but you will be safe here."

Kya gave Ursa a worried look that slowly vanished with her reassuring words. "But that mean…I'm in the Fire Nation!"

Ursa nodded.

"To be specific, you're in the royal palace." Zuko told Kya with a smile.

"If I'm found out, wouldn't you and your son get in trouble?" Kya inquired.

Ursa nodded again, "But we won't let that happen. It's a risk we're willing to take."

There was a knock on the door. Ursa go up and walked to the door and opened it ajar. "I brought the doctor as you commanded, Princess. No one followed, I made sure of it." The worker at the door told Ursa.

"Thank you, Chou." And Ursa opened the door to let the doctor in; then quickly shut the door.

"Doctor, please come and attend to Kya." Ursa lead the physician over to the woman lying down on her bed.

"I see you are pregnant." The physician said, then turned towards Ursa, "Where did you find her?"

"She was washed up on the beach." Ursa replied.

"Hmm…do you know when you are expecting your baby?" the physician asked Kya.

"Any day now."

"Then, in that case, you will need a midwi-"

"I would be honored if Ursa would be my midwife." Kya tilted her head towards the Princess.

The Princess nodded and said, "Thank you."

"Okay…I will go and get some cloths and a washbasin to fill with water fro when the time comes." And the physician quickly went his way.

****************

Ursa noticed that her son was spending a lot of time with Kya. One night, Ursa found Zuko asleep next to the exhausted Kya with his head resting next to Kya's belly. A smile appeared upon Ursa's face.

"You know," Kya whispered, getting Ursa's attention, "the first time when Zuko had put his hand on my belly to feel the baby, it felt like the she kissed where Zuko's hand was laid." Kya smiled lovingly at Zuko.

"Maybe it is to be that our children are meant to be together." Ursa told Kya with a smile.

"Maybe…maybe…"

Both women closed their eyes, imagining what it would be like with their children ruling the Fire Nation when it was Zuko's turn to assent to thrown…_Peace_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Young Love**

**Chapter 3**

"It's coming!" Kya cried in both pain and joy. Sweat rolled off Kya's forehead like water from a waterfall.

"Zuko, bring me some water in that washbasin, quickly!" Ursa directed her son who came swiftly. "Now warm it up with your firebending."

"But-"

"Uh!"

"Just breathe. In, out. In, out."

"I warmed it, Mother."

"Get this rag wet, ring it out, and lay it upon Miss Kya's forehead."

"Uh!" Kya cried again in pain.

"HURRY!" Ursa hollered to Zuko. "Breathe! On my count, push." Ursa told Kya.

With a painful nod, Kya said, "Okay."

"One…two…three…push!"

"Uh!!!!!"

"Come on, push!"

Zuko offered Kya his hand and she continued to push while squeezing his hand. Zuko resisted the urge to scream, even with the pain radiating from his hand.

"Uhg!" Kya said relieved and a crying baby could be heard. With that, Kya stopped squeezing Zuko's hand and kissed it and said, "Thank you." Zuko smiled at Kya, a tear running down his cheek. Kya wiped the tear away with her thumb.

"It's a girl." Ursa proclaimed, holding a cleaned and rapped baby. Ursa walked over and handed the bundled up baby to Kya.

Kya looked at her baby girl and gave a bright, caring smile to her new baby. "Katara, that's your name." Kya told her baby as she nuzzled her baby against her bosom.

"May I hold her?" Zuko asked hopefully.

With a smile, Kya nodded, "Sure, honey. Just sit down first. Here…" Kya handed her baby to the now sitting Zuko.

Zuko looked down at the baby in his arms. She had a heedful of chestnut brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her tan, small hand grasped for Zuko's small fingers as he pulled a few strands of hair that had fallen across her face behind her ear.

"My name is Zuko." He told her while she held his hand in her fingers. Zuko smiled and leaned down, kissing Katara gently on the forehead.

"Zuko." Katara whispered.

"She spoke! She said my name!" Zuko laughed, overjoyed.

Ursa and Kya smiled at one another as they looked at the sight of their children getting along so well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Young Love **

**Chapter 4: Misfortune**

Years went by while Zuko's and Katara's friendship grew. And as each year that Princess Ursa concealed Katara and Kya, the bond between Katara and Zuko strengthened into iron till they were almost unrepeatable. 

With the birth of Azula, hiding became even more difficult, for she was her father's favorite child and possessed his personality attributes of cruelty, brutality, and un-mercifulness. And because of this, Princess Ursa was forced to conceal the fact that she was hiding a Southern Water Tribe mother and her child with the help of the workers.

Misfortune befell upon Kya and Katara when Azula finally discovered Ursa's secret. Azula was three when the secret was found.

"Father, I have some of the most appalling news." Azula told a man sitting next to an older man who sat on a thrown encircled by flames.

"What is it that you speak of, my child?" the Fire Lord asked his granddaughter.

"There's a traitor among us whom is harboring Water Tribe scums." Azula informed her father and her grandfather.

"Now, child, who are the traitors? Surely, you are not referring to me, or your father; and dear not say yourself." The Fire Lord inquired.

"Assuredly not, your majesty." Azula replied, bowing. "For these traitors are my mother, Ursa, and my brother, Zuko."

The Fire Lord's eyes blazed in furry, thinking that the wife he had selected for his son had been so perfect and yet she had a flaw in her character that made her unfit to become Fire Lady and she had betrayed him.

"You are dismissed, Azula." The Fire Lord said.

The moment the Fire Lord was certain that Azula had exited the room and turned towards hi son. "Ozai, what shall be done? The punishment for harboring enemies is death. Princess Ursa and Zuko shall be stripped of their title and…should we kill them or have them banished?" The Fire Lord gave his son a questioning look, testing his son to make sure he had the cruelty and un-mercifulness needed to scare the subjects into submission.

"Kill them…right before the enemies' eyes. And the enemy…they will be sent off to the slave trade." Ozai's words dripped out of his mouth with not a single hint of any emotion.

Hearing these dreaded words, a hidden servant who was listening in, ran off in one of the servant's secret passageways and ran into a room that help a sleeping Kya, and saw Ursa teaching the nine year-old Katara and the eleven year-old Zuko some new firebending techniques, even though both she and Katara were not firebenders. Ursa had started teaching them when Zuko had tuned three and Katara watching in fascination as she took in every move that Zuko performed. When Katara was finally three, she was already in the same spot as Zuko.

When Ursa saw one of her trusted worker's worried face, she immediately went to him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Azula…she told them…told the Fire Lord and…your husband…about Katara and Kya!" The worker huffed, almost out of breath.

Ursa's urgent look went into despair. "Wake up Kya. You must go." Ursa awoke Kya, who now sat upright in bed. "They found out about you. Hurry! Take Katara and Zuko to your homeland. Protect them! HURRY!" Ursa urged Kya.

"What about you, Mother?" Zuko asked worry-stricken.

"Don't worry about me, my dear. Things will be okay. Just go with Auntie Kya. She's going to take you somewhere safe, to her homeland." Ursa grabbed both Katara's & Zuko's hands, and told Kya to follow. "Here, Harshu, take them and lead them to the ship that will take them to the Southern Water Tribe. Be discreet, let no one follow you and do what ever it takes to save them. If I'm not there in fifteen minutes, leave without me." And Ursa ran down the opposite hall of which the worker led Kya, Katara, and Zuko.

Ursa ran, fast as her long legs could carry her, down the secret servant's passageway towards the kitchen. Finally, Ursa spotted a cupbearer and told him the he must poison the Fire Lord, because her like and the life of her son was in grave danger, along with the water tribe woman and her child, whom all of the workers and servants had fallen in love with. Knowing that her command would be carried out, she rushed to the secret docks where the ship she had sent Kya, Katara, and her son to.

Harshu pulled the two children, urging them to run faster and faster. "You must hurry. Your lives are in danger!" as they continued to run towards the shop waiting for them.

"What about Auntie Ursa?" We can't leave her!" Katara wailed, pulling at here arm, trying to get free so she could go find Auntie Ursa.

"She'll come, don't worry, Miss Katara." Harshu, one of the friends she had made, told her.

"But she said-" Katara persisted.

"Please, hurry!" Harshu begged.

As they rounded a corner, they came face-to-face with a troop of fir nation soldiers. "Stop! By order of the Fire Lord!" they hollered as they spotted the traitors and the waster scums.

Kya took Zuko's hand and she pulled him away, jut in time as a fireball was launched at him by one of the fire nation soldiers.

"Spit up! I know where to go! Take her a different way!" Kya hollered over to Harshu as he reflected the flames that were being launched at him and Katara right back to the soldiers. Harshu gave Kya an abrupt nod. Kya and Zuko vanished as they escaped into a secret passageway only known by the royal family.

Inhaling a deep breath, Harshu's eyes shot open and he hurled a huge wave of fire that none of the soldiers could quell and it engulfed them. All of a sudden, piercing screams of pain and anguish ambushed Katara's ears.

Katara collapsed to the ground in agony as if se were feeling the same thing the soldiers were, but ten folds. Tears brimmed Katara's eyes and she whimpered, while curled up in a ball, "Stop….stop…stop…" then her eyes shot open and she shouted "ENOUGH!" For the first time, she summoned water from just about every place thinkable and doused the flames and the men were encased in a blue, glowing orb of water. The men's burned flesh was healed as if nothing had happened, but the men were so shaken, they did not know what to do next.

Harshu grabbed Katara's hand and quickly pulled her past the stunned fire nation soldiers. "How did you…but you…never…before…"Harshu yambled as they rushed to the ship.

"I don't know…Come on, we need to-" A whoosh and then a thud noise stopped Katara in mid-sentence and right in her tracks. She looked over at Harshu to see a dagger in his heart and one in the back of his head.

Stepping back in fright, Katara was immediately surrounded by fire nation soldiers who were also qualified in the art of daggers. Among them, Katara noticed a girl that was a couple of years older than herself. The girl wore dark, depressing make-up and dark red, upper class robes; but that girl soon vanished from view as Katara was dragged off to a huge dark room with two men sitting in huge chairs behind huge flames.

One of the soldiers forced Katara to kneel down while still holding her arms behind her back by kicking her in the back of the knees. And the huge doors behind Katara, which she had entered, closed making the room dark except of the light that was emitted form the flames before Katara.

"Do you know the penalty for treachery?" the man in the large thrown asked.

"No." Katara replied, afraid.

"Well, why don't' we just show you…" the Fire Lord clapped his hands and Princess Ursa was brought in, bound in chains. Ursa's face was looking downward till she heard a small cry and looked up to find Katara. _No! It will break Zuko's heart! They can't kill her!_ Ursa thought to herself.

"Oh, it seems you are already acquainted with Ursa, so I don't think there is any need of introduction. So, let's just get to the point. The penalty for housing any form of the enemy is punishable by death." The Fire Lord informed Katara. And with a vernacular glint in their eyes, both the Fire Lord and his son shot an enormous amount of fire at Auntie Ursa.

With tears brimming Katara's eyes, once again, she was forced to watch as her second mother burned to death and she could do nothing about it while being held down. Tears gushed out of the sapphire eyes as if a waterfall had let look every drop of water.

Using her own tears, Katara tried to bend them to heal Ursa, but it was of no use with her hands bound and held firmly behind her back.

************

"We can wait no more. I'm sorry." And one of the sailors hoisted the anchor.

Tears filled both Kya's and Zuko's eyes as they both hugged arch other, whishing for Katara and Ursa to magically appear on the deck.

*************

The Fire Lord looked at the water scum before him. "Take her away to the slave trade ship." And with that, Katara was yanked up and shoved away on a slave ship heading towards the Earth Kingdom.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Young Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Part 1: The Arrival**

The metal ship that has set sail for the Southern Water Tribe carried a daughterless mother and a motherless boy. They did not know what had happened to their loved ones. All they knew was that they could either be dead or being tortured this very moment.

After a week and a half of sailing, Kya and Zuko could hear the look-out shouting. "Land ho'!" With half smiles, they hurried up to deck.

"Home... After nine years. Nine years…" Kya repeated to herself.

"It's so…cold…" Zuko shivered.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Kya told Zuko as he cuddled under a furry lion-wolf coat hat covered him from head to toe. Kya lighted and repeated, "You'll get used to it."

"Is there any kids my age?" Zuko asked Kya curiously.

"My son, Sokka, is a year younger than you. But, besides that, most of the other children should be married off by now. There are probably little children running around. I have been gone for nine years; and a lot can change in nine years." Kya informed Zuko, who nodded in reply.

"I see it!" Zuko said excitedly, which brought a smile to Kya's face.

The ship finally docked and two people walked off the ship to be greeted by a crowd of people.

"Kya! Kya!" the children chanted, swarming around Kya, whom all of them have missed.

"Mom, I missed you so much!" a boy, just a little shorter than Zuko said while he hugged Kya. Zuko saw that Auntie Kya's son had his brown hair pulled back in what looked like a pony-tail. He had blue eyes that were similar, but not the same, to Katara's and his mother's and they were a shade or too darker.

"Zuko, come over here, dear." Kya waved the secluded Zuko over to her side. "Sokka, this is Zuko."

Sokka turned his eyes toward Zuko, and his eyes darkened. "You're Fire Nation!"

"Yes. So?" Zuko replied hesitantly?

"Why'd you bring this filth here, Mom?" Sokka asked harshly.

"Sokka!" Kya thumped her son, hard, on his forehead. "You will not talk about him that way! His mother told me to take care of him."

"Kya! My dear, sweet, Kya!" a man said walking up to Kya with his arms opened wide and embraced his wife.

"Hadoka, how good it is to see you!" Kya muffled in the big loving embrace of her husband.

"Tonight we'll have a feast to celebrate your safe return and you can tell us all about how you finally returned home safe." Hadoka said, leading his wife, who held Zuko's hand, to their house made of ice.

When Kya, her family, and Zuko were all inside and situated, Hadoka asked, "So, who is this?"

"My name is Zuko, sir. And your name must be Hodako, right?" Zuko asked.

With a laugh, Kya's husband replied, "Very close. It's Hadoka. How old are you?"

"I'm eleven; two years older than Katar-" but Zuko went silent and a tear trickled down his cheek.

"You mean…we had a girl?" Hadoka asked happily. Kya gave a sad nod. "Where is she?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when I tell everyone else, tonight. I don't thing I'll be able to tell it twice." Kya told her husband, a bit choked up in tears. Zuko got out of his chair and buried his face in Auntie Kya's side, with some tears streaming down his cheeks, too.

**Part 2: Later that Night**

The sun started to depart from its daily job so the moon could take over its usual nightly shift. The main meeting building was lit with numerous


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Young Love

Chapter 5: Part 2-Later that Night

The sun started to depart from its daily job so the moon could take over its usual nightly shift of ruling the sky. The main meeting building was lit with numerous warm fires as food was passed around. Around one fire, sat Kya, accompanied by Zuko who was now dressed in traditional water tribe attire. On the other side of Kya sat Hadoka, Sokka, and Konna - Kya's mother. To the right of Zuko was an empty seat. Likewise, families sat around individual fires.

Now it came to pass, after the fires began to grow dim and bellies were full that everyone gathered around Kya to hear her story.

"About nine years ago, my husband, Hadoka, my son, Sokka, and I went aboard to supervise a trading trip to the Earth Kingdom. I was pregnant and expected the baby to come in a couple of days. Our ship was hit by a huge thunderstorm and I went on deck, thinking I had heard someone calling my name after being knocked out of bed. Then, soon after, I was washed off the deck into the ocean by a massive wave.

"I woke up on a beach, somewhere warm. That's where Zuko," Kya smiled and rapped his arm around Zuko's shoulder, bringing him closer to her side. Zuko smiled and leaned in. And unbeknownst to them, Sokka gave a cold glare at the sight of his mother treating a fire nation, firebender boy as her own son.

"Zuko called his mother over and she helped me to where she was staying. There I found out that she was Princess Ursa, of the Fire Nation. She was really nice to me, and so was her son. They hid me from the Fire Lord and her husband.

"When it came time for the baby to come, the both helped. And the baby was a girl.  
We, my husband and I, had decided before hand that if it was a girl, we'd name her Katara; so that was what I called her. She had sapphire blue eyes and chestnut brown hair that filled her head. She also had the longest eyelashes you could ever imagine.

"Ursa and Zuko helped me take care of Katara. Ursa and I taught both Zuko and Katara how to write and the cultures of both the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes."

"Wait," someone said, "So you told the Fire Lord's grandson and the Princess all about us! Are you crazy? They could use that information for their advantage."

"Yeah!"

"Listen!" Ursa yelled. Everyone fell silent.

"They would never do that! They are some of the nicest people I have ever known. Ursa could have been my sister if she was not from the Fire Nation. And Zuko could have been my own son. All the workers at the palace were loyal to Ursa and were really kind to us.

"Ursa even taught Katara and Zuko the firebending principles and techniques. When Katara was five, she was waterbending using the firebending techniques!

"A waterbender!" "Wow! She's the only waterbender for the entire Southern Water Tribe!" people were whispering to themselves.

"As the years went by," Kya continued, "Katara and Zuko became great friends, and they could fight really well together."

Zuko smiled at the memory, wishing Katara was here right now.

"And they bother sparred against some of the workers. With every sparring match, they grew better, and better; both in their bending and their skills with broad swords…"Kya continued to tell her friends and family what had happened when they had been discovered and how they had been separated from Katara. "And that's how Zuko and I arrived here." Kya finished.

"So our daughter…she's…dead?" Hadoka asked?

"We don't know…" Kya answered.

"But…" Zuko said, "there is the possibility that the sent her to the _slave trade_." Zuko shivered. "I heard it was very…well, it's worse than dying." Zuko said solemnly.

"I've hear stories about that," one of the men voiced. "They take you away on a ship and take care of you just enough so you don't die. A little water every couple of days and a bit of food two times a week. And then they give you something to eat and drink. Then they make you semi-presentable and sell them to the highest bidder. Most of the time the people they're selling to are people looking for 'cheep laborers'. And they are so brutal at times that they even kill them for pleasure."

This made Zuko's stomach turn and he felt horrible. He was with Katara's people, eating their food, and he was nice and warm; while Katara might as well be starving to death! Zuko leaned on Auntie Kya, hoping she would hold him tight and say it will be okay. But that made him even sadder, for he was with her mother. He really hoped that his mother had escaped from hi grandfather's and father's wrath.

* * *

The fires were almost out and people were beginning to depart.

"Shall we go to bed? It is really late." Hadaka asked his wife who nodded in reply at seeing both Sokka and Zuko fast asleep. Kya carefully stood up and started to wake up Zuko, while Hadoka woke up Sokka (for they were both too big to carry now).

"Come on, Zuko; it's time to get into bed now. Come on." Kya whispered as she gently nudged Zuko awake and lea him to her ice house. In a blue room that had been made for their next child, was where Kya had led Zuko. "Come on, get under the furs. They'll keep you real warm." Kya told a half-asleep Zuko.

After Kya pulled the furs up to Zuko's neck and all tucked in, Kya kissed Zuko's forehead and whispered, "It'll be all right, Zuko. She'll be all right."


End file.
